


Rainy Mood

by Arazsya



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Multifandom Drabble Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-08 16:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15246867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arazsya/pseuds/Arazsya
Summary: Tim wakes early.





	Rainy Mood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Flammenkobold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/gifts).



Tim wakes to early light and the sound of rain on the window. A soft drumming, enough to make the bed feel warmer. He imagines the water running down the glass, hesitant one moment, rushing trails into each other the next.

Martin's still asleep, a comfortable weight against his chest. Tim half wants to wake him, so they can just listen to it together, safe in their cocoon of blankets. But Martin's too peaceful for that, and he'd only try to write poetry about the raindrops.

Tim closes his eyes again, settles his mind to the sound of distant thunder.


End file.
